Heart and Soul
by Olympus'sAuror
Summary: At the end of the Giant War when Percy refuses Godhood a second time Zeus banishes him to Delos. There he meets Pontus and Thalassa Primordial God and Goddess of the Seas. They offer to train him and take him as their champion...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. If I did I would be lounging in the Caribbean on a yacht, but it belongs solely to Rick Riordan. **_

_**This is my first Fan Fiction so please cut me some slack. I want to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta, Anaklusmos14. I highly recommend any and all his stories as they are absolutely fantastic.**_

Chapter One

_Percy's POV_

_After the end of the Giant War in the Throne Room on Olympus_

_**Memory Start**_

Zeus called the rest of the seven and I into the throne room after the great battle. He offered all of us Godhood and I refused but everyone else accepted, even Annabeth to my surprise. Her betrayal hurt so badly; but maybe the fates saved me from an awful future. Now, all the Olympians sat on their thrones in a heated discussion, seeming to have split the council in half. All I could do is watch with horror as it got out of hand.

"The boy must die. He's too powerful to exist, I am King of Olympus and you will obey!" Zeus bellowed.

"No, you will not harm him he has proven to be loyalty to Olympus beyond question and this is unjust." argued Artemis.

"I agree with Father, he would be a huge threat to us and our existence if he ever turned against us." stated Athena.

"Silence, it is decided. The boy will be banished immediately!" yelled Zeus.

"You cannot do this Zeus. My son is the Savior of Olympus and the Bane of Titans and Giants. He has always been loyal to Olympus and you are going to destroy him!" Yelled Poseidon.

"Please Lord Zeus, I have always done anything I could to protect Olympus and my family." pleaded Percy.

"We completely agree with Percy Lord Zeus." stated my now immortal friends.

"I said SILENCE! I will not tolerate treachery and insubordination, whether immortal or demigod. I said it was decided and it has been. I will escort Jackson to Delos myself." yelled Zeus.

I felt a cold dread creep into my heart. My father, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hestia all fought for my survival. But Athena, Zeus, Ares, Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Demeter were arguing for my banishment and because Hestia and Hades are not on the council, Zeus had a majority for judgment. Even some of the people I had considered friends were supporting my banishment, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper and Katie Gardner to name a few. I was thankful to the few that stood by me and fought for me, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover, Tyson and the Stoll brothers. I will get my revenge on those who supported my banishment.

_**Memory End**_

_Third Person POV_

Zeus flashed out and took Percy with him. They arrived at Delos and Zeus threw him down and said," This is your prison, you have been banished by the Olympian council. You will receive no contact from anybody, goodbye Jackson, have a good life." said Zeus evilly. Then Percy sat in the sand and wept. He was a broken man, he had lost everything and it killed him to know he was banished to this island for the rest of his life.

_Meanwhile back in the Throne Room_

All of Percy's friends immortal and non immortal were stunned in disbelief at what had just happened. They too wept for they had lost the best man in the world and the best hero to ever live and had no way to save him from his cruel fate. They felt it was unbelievable that Zeus and the other gods could even have considered doing such a thing to the Savior of Olympus and the Bane of Titans and Giants alike. Through his tears Hades said," At least when he dies, I can put him in the Isle of the Blessed and he will be known as the greatest hero to have ever lived. I swear this on the Styx." Thunder boomed in the distance and it was the only sound noticed heard over the weeping of his closest friends.

_Percy's POV_

_Present Day on the island of Delos- 1 month after his banishment_

I was eating dinner when I see two bright flashes, after averting my eyes I turned to see who had bypassed the god's barriers around Delos to visit me. I turned around to find a middle aged couple with long black hair and tan weathered skin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man spoke and said," I am Pontus and this is my wife Thalassa and we are the Primordial God and Goddess of the Seas."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He answered again," We have been watching you all your life and have seen the courage, bravery, loyalty and over you possess. We have an offer for you. We are tired of this existence and want to rest in peace together in the Great Void. We will train you and your powers and when you are ready we will bestow our power on you and we will be able to fade and rest in peace. Do you accept?"

"Are you serious? This has got to be a hallucination or a prank." asked Percy.

Thalassa chuckled, "We are very serious, and we promise this is a very sincere offer."

"Then I accept." stated Percy

"Then let us be off and we will get started with your new life." said Pontus.

"Where are we going?" asked Percy.

Thalassa chuckled, "We are going to our ancient palace deep under the sea. Do not worry; it is well hidden from the gods. There will be no outside interference unless you will there to be.

_**Review please and let me know what you think. If I get reviews, I will update. I promise and barring unforeseen problem there should be at least one update per week. Thanks~OA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. If I did I would be lounging in the Caribbean on a yacht, but it belongs solely to Rick Riordan. **_

_**As always, I want to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta, Anaklusmos14. I highly recommend any and all his stories as they are absolutely fantastic. And I'm going to use this time to address some reviews. **_

_**Flyingdiver: I can't release my whole plot:P But I ask that you stay tuned, buckle your seat belts and I'll do my best to make this a great story. **_

_**Topyeah19: Thank you very much. I appreciate the kind words. **_

_**Guest(Whoever you are): Much like above^^ just sit tight and keep reading and reviewing and I'll do my best to make the story great. I just can't reveal too much about the plot:D**_

Chapter Two

_Percy's POV_

_Pontus and Thalassa's ancient palace_

The palace was surprising but stunning at the same time. It had large outer walls that were 30 feet high and about 10 feet thick. They protected the city on all sides, with a set of large imperial gold gates with pearls along the top. Inside the walls, the palace was absolutely breathtaking. It looked so much grander than Atlantis, and that was hard to believe. But it had the mostly Greek architecture; the palace was made out of the most brilliant white marble, even more brilliant than the marble on Olympus and everything was inlaid with imperial gold. But I noticed something I thought was very strange.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why is it so small, and why are there no other creatures or people here? And how does my father not know where your palace is?" I asked.

Pontus replied, "That's because the only other undersea palace you have seen is your fathers. But remember Atlantis is a city, and it also is not defended by such huge fortifications. That is because your father has mermen, Cyclops, himself and Triton and other sea creatures such as Delphin God of dolphins to help defend Atlantis. This palace is smaller than his because it is not a city, it is just our palace. We are primordials, we have no seats of power because we are the personification of our domains and that is what makes us so powerful compared to the Olympians. We have the wall to protect us in case of some unexpected trouble but we have never had need to fear an attack and because it is our palace and not a city that's why there are no creatures or people here. And your father cannot find this place because it is covered in the mist. In the time of the primordials there was enough mist for use to cover each of our palaces with, and just so you know that bastard Oceanus cannot find it either. "

"Oh." was all I could manage to reply with.

Pontus and Thalassa laughed," We know it's a bit overwhelming, but we have to start somewhere. So we'll start with primordials being the personifications of their domains. We are the personifications of the sea. That being the case we know it's difficult to understand still. An example is in order, now watch closely Percy and focus on how the water feels and search for me. "

Then Pontus disappeared, but I did as I was told. I was shocked to find I could sense Pontus and the water as the one in the same. I was shocked at how easily he displayed his power.

Pontus reappeared and said, "That is just one example of our power and what we will train you to do. It will be minimal until we bestow our power upon you but when we do so, you will have the true power of the primordial of the seas in you and be able to do the same and most likely more than we ever could combined with your battle prowess and your skill with water already as a son of Poseidon."

"Are you serious? This is all so unbelievable. And no offense but if you are so powerful why don't you just take over the seas from my father?" I asked.

Pontus's face became very serious and he said," We are peaceful primordials and have no wish to rule, and would only intervene if your father was acting carelessly and damaging his domain. But not all primordials have peaceful dispositions, but they can't ever work together and alone they cannot take on all the Olympians. Should they ever band together then there would be some serious trouble. There is only one way to kill a primordial and it is a closely guarded secret only primordials know about. You have to battle another primordial, incapacitate them and take them to your domain and stab them through the heart and that will finish them. Again, make sure you don't forget they can only be killed by a primordial in that primordials domain with a stab through the heart and it doesn't matter what type of weapon or metal is used as long as it pierces their heart. That's why we don't venture into each other's domains if we aren't on good terms with one another. I suggested you incapacitate them because if they are not unconscious and bound in celestial bronze or imperial gold it would be almost impossible to get them to your domain. But all this is super secret; do not tell anyone no matter who asks Percy, do you understand? Swear on the Styx so I know you understand and I have your binding promise."

I was shocked into silence for a few minutes and then replied, "Yes, I understand. I swear on the River Styx that I will never divulge the secret of how to kill a primordial under any and all circumstances."

Thalassa smiled, "Thank you Percy that means a lot. Now let us continue to your training. You will spar with me and my husband. We will do this for 3 months without powers to perfect your fighting techniques with every weapon except a bow. Then we will spend the last 6 months training your powers and show you all the things you can achieve with them."

"That sounds great Milady, but why not a bow?" I asked.

Thalassa and Pontus doubled over laughing and I was very confused. They saw the look on my face and laughed even harder, when they finally regained their composure I was glaring at them.

They both chuckled again and said," Surely you have been told no true child of the sea can use a bow properly?"

"Umm no I haven't been told that before, what about my half-brother Orion he used a bow fine and even was as good as Artemis evidently?" I asked.

They scowled, "Orion was a son of Poseidon yes, but he was not a true child of the sea. He barely had any power over water and using a bow and daggers was the only way he could fight. He got good because since that was the case it was all he trained at for years before he met Artemis. But Orion was not the man portrayed in the myths. He was really a womanizer who got caught by Apollo sleeping with multiple mortals and as result of him severely disliking Orion he tricked Artemis into shooting and killing him."

No way is that true, I have always thought so highly of Orion. "Why did Artemis put him in the sky then?" I asked.

She did it as he was dying, and Apollo wasn't able to tell her until just after she'd done that. That is why she formed the hunters and hates men with such passion." Pontus replied.

"Now let's get to training. The rules are as soon as somebody land a blow on another they're are out of training until only one person is left." Thalassa reminded me.

So, I took out riptide and got in position, and Thalassa brought out her huge Imperial gold spear and Pontus took out a sword similar to mine but again it was imperial gold. When we were sparring and my mind was on autopilot. Duck, parry, feint, stab, parry and so it went for a few hours. I was amazed at my stamina and I asked, "Why am I feeling so fresh after training so long?"

And Pontus replied, "The water is keeping you fit and fresh, like we have just started. It makes this perfect condition to train you in."

Then shortly after I parried a strike from Pontus and I saw Thalassa coming in for a stab and I used the disarming maneuver and I was shocked to hear a clank as her spear fell to the ground. I ran and picked it up and used my sword, now in my left hand to lightly slice Thalassa in the side and I drew golden ichor and I knew now it was just Pontus and I. Now I had an advantage with two weapons. Or so I thought…

_**Please review and let me know what you think. That is what gives me the motivation to update. Thanks so much~OA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. If I did I would be lounging in the Caribbean on a yacht, but it belongs solely to Rick Riordan. **_

_**As always, I want to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta, Anaklusmos14. I highly recommend any and all his stories as they are absolutely fantastic. And I'm going to use this time every chapter to address some reviews. **_

_** 1st Son of The Sea God: And to answer your question, it is neither in the aspect you are thinking. My story is original right? And so is my take on the word champion. I'm using it in terms of Percy taking up their mantle as a primordial but he will remember them by being their champion. I promise you'll see;)**_

_** dreamingisseeing101: Thank you for your support and encouraging feedback**_

_** Hunter0012: Yes the chapters will get to be longer, I promise haha.**_

_** Henuman: Thanks man, I appreciate your kind words and encouragement.**_

Chapter Three

_Percy's POV_

_Pontus and Thalassa's Ancient Palace_

I really thought I had a good shot at winning the battle. I looked at Pontus and caught a mischievous look in his eyes and I was slightly worried. But I took my position and got ready for the toughest battle of my life. Or so I thought, he attacked first grabbing the tip of the spear, twisting it out of my hand and kicking me to the ground all in one motion. Well there goes my advantage, but I just grinned and got ready, again he attacked first this time feigning left with the spear and as I moved to parry his blow he spun low and put a gash in my thigh. It hurt and I thought it would heal up quickly so I was confused when it didn't, then I remembered that there are no powers involved during this part of training and that includes my natural ability to heal. But it was no matter considering he had drawn first blood, so training was over for the day.

Pontus and Thalassa both clapped and Pontus chuckled saying," Congratulations Percy, that was really a great first session. It just proves your skills with the sword are unmatched by any god or demigod. We are both proud of you and hopefully every session will be that exciting, considering I haven't had one like that in over 2 millennia. "

I blushed and replied," Thank you for the praise you have given me. I will always do my best to make you proud of me."

They smiled and replied," We want you to know that we always will be Percy."

_Zeus's POV_

_In The Throne Room_

Wow that new goddess was great, Annabelle, or Annie, no it's Annabeth. I never thought she was such a dirty little slut. I know she was that Jackson kid's girlfriend before I banished him. I think I'll go have a little chat with him about his whore of an ex-girlfriend.

So I flashed to Delos, only to find Jackson somehow missing. Oh this is not good; I sent a message for the council to convene immediately and flashed back into the throne room, the council arrived and Poseidon spoke up and said," Zeus why have you called us all here so urgently?"

I replied," I have news regarding your son Percy Jackson."

"What news Zeus? That he still has to suffer unjust punishment at your hands because of you lust for power and paranoia?" Poseidon replied angrily.

I gritted my teeth and said," No, I went to Delos this morning and he is missing. I want to organize to search parties to find him and as Lord of the Sky I will search for him too. Now, Poseidon are you harboring this traitor? If so, you will hand him over or face a war the like of which you have never seen. "

Poseidon stood up and quicker than anybody could believe had his trident right on my chest and angrily said," You are the traitor here and no I have no idea where my son is, but I wish he would come to me because I would harbor him and you'd lose In a war and you know it Zeus so be careful what you ask for or you just might get what you want."

I pushed his trident off me and I stood up defiantly and said, "Artemis you and the hunt will search the west coast, Apollo while you are driving the sun chariot over the country search for him as well. And Athena, Demeter and Dionysus you search the middle of the country, while Hera, Ares and Aphrodite will search the east coast. Is that clear?"

All of them accepted and flashed out. Except for Artemis and Apollo, who stood up and blatantly refused to search for him angrily and flashed out. I was tired of insubordination and refusals so I said," Fine I will search the west coast and we will find him and bring him to Olympus in chains to cast him into Tartarus." And then we all flashed out sick of fighting and threatening each other with it all resulting in nothing getting done.

_Percy's POV_

_Princes Living Quarters-Pontus and Thalassa's Ancient Palace_

I was meditating, trying to clear my mind before I fell asleep and a crying girl who looked to be about 12 came into vision. I gasped, it was Artemis the strongest and most beautiful goddess I know crying. I was shocked and almost in disbelief," Artemis?" I said.

She looked up and got angry, "Who's there? Apollo, if this is you I'm going to turn you into a punching bag and beat you for a millennia!' she yelled.

I had no idea how she could hear me so I asked chuckling, "You can hear me?"

She huffed angrily and said, "Of course I can hear you, you dumbass."

I laughed and said," Artemis it's not Apollo, and why are you crying?"

She still had no idea who I was and yelled at me," Who are you then and how do you know who I am you male swine?"

I asked quickly," Can you keep a secret for me?"

She said," Tell me who you are and we'll see if I don't turn you into a jacklope. "

I knew she probably wouldn't believe me, but I gave it a shot. "Artemis, it's Percy. Don't tell anybody we've talked at all please."

She became curious, "Percy? I know you escaped Delos in fact Zeus called an urgent council meeting about it earlier but how did you escape? And how are we talking since I know you can't be here and where are you?"

I answered her," Pontus and Thalassa primordial god and goddess of the seas came to Delos and offered me a chance to train under them and they wish to fade into the great void soon to be together in peace, so after my training is complete they will bestow their powers and their title upon me and I will become their champion. As to how we are talking, I have no clue. I was meditating and getting ready to go to sleep and you just appeared in my head like a vision and I can see you and we can hear other. As to where I am, you are the only immortal so far beside Pontus and Thalassa that is welcome to come see me here. I am in their ancient palace which is shrouded in the mist and hidden from mortals and immortals alike unless given permission to enter. "

She squealed which was very unusual for Artemis and yelled," I can see you in my head now too!"

Then I asked her," Really? That's awesome and why are you crying?"

She replied," Things have just been really stressful lately with the hunt and stupid councl meetings.

I knew she wasn't being honest but I let it slide. I honestly I felt like this was getting a bit strange. So I told her," Hey, I need to get some rest but I'll try this again tomorrow night I promise and in the meantime I will ask Pontus and Thalassa about this and see if they know anything about it."

She smiled and replied," Ok Percy, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then and oh don't worry your secrets are safe with me."

-Line Break-

The next morning I woke up and I felt great. I saw of course my cut had healed since I had finished my training yesterday and I felt energized and ready to go train again. But I headed to the dining area where I found Pontus and Thalassa had already prepared a full breakfast for me. It looked and smelt wonderful; it was comprised of 12 strips of blue bacon, 3 blue pancakes, a blue omelet and 5 blue sausages. I thought I might have died and gone to the Isle of the Blessed. But the blue food made me think of my mom and how much I missed her.

I asked Thalassa," Do you guys have a way I can IM my mom? I miss her and I want to explain things to her and make sure she's okay and she knows I'm okay?"

She smiled and replied," No problem sweetheart, there are some drachmas in that bowl over there and we'll create a mist for you and watch closely so you can learn how to do this too. "

So I went over and got the drachmas and I watched her as she made a grabbing motion and then a spreading motion and I could feel the water turning into a misty vapor from those motions and her will beckoning the water to do her bidding. I threw the drachma in and said," Oh, fleecy do me a solid and show me Sally Jackson in Manhattan, NYC." Pontus and Thalassa looked at me and laughed but much their surprise it worked. I explained everything to my mom and I could tell that she was as utterly flabbergasted, about as much as I was when it first happened.

She asked me," So you're okay right?"

I told her that I was and that it'd message her at least once a week and how much I loved her and then swiped through the message. Then I told Pontus and Thalassa about what had happened last night with the meditation and Artemis and I being able to see each other in our heads and I asked them," How could this happen? I've never heard of such a thing ever happening before."

They shared a look and said," Percy I need you to come with us."

So I followed them to their throne room and they went over to a table and put their hand on a box and it glowed a brilliant sea green color. I wondered what all this was about, but it was obvious that they knew something about what had happened. Then they turned around and they had in their hands a very ancient looking scroll but that wasn't the weirdest part, the scroll had a broken seal of course because it had been opened by Pontus and Thalassa before obviously but the seal was the seal of Gaea. I was furious, I had trusted these people but they had been servants of Gaea all along. "What is wrong with you that you would serve Gaea? You disgust me." I yelled. And as I turned on my heel to storm out of the palace I felt a hand radiating a massive amount of power on each of each of my shoulders. I turned around to find Pontus and Thalassa glowing and one look into their eyes told me I had made the biggest mistake of my life. They were glowing with power and their eyes held visions of huge tidal waves and hurricanes and they were filled with rage.

"We do not _**serve **_any being, we are primordials we rule the elements. You are widely mistaken in your judgment Perseus and you will show some respect to the master of this domain in which you currently stand in. Do you understand me Perseus?" stated Pontus.

I was shaking with fear for the first time in my life and now I truly understood the power of a primordial and of the seas and I understood the mistake I made. I replied, "Yes Milord and I am sorry for coming to the wrong assumption. I still harbor much ill will towards Gaea and her sons. I apologize and I truly am sorry."

Pontus and Thalassa smiled answered," Of course we accept your apology Percy and we apologize for having to do that as it isn't out nature but it was a lesson of respect that needed to be learned so that trust could be gained. We understand your feelings about Gaea and her sons as he have identical feelings ourselves on that matter. Anyhow back to this scroll, it has Gaea's seal because it is before the time of Apollo's prophecies. It is from a time so long ago when the prophecies came from Gaea and this one is very old and one that we have protected for millennia. We will read it to you:

_Moon and Sea shall come to be,_

_Tides that have risen and fallen shall rise steadily anew,_

_Brought to bear against Primordials greed,_

_Surge of change at perils end formed from the love that grew._

_**AN: I know…Cliffhanger. Hope you liked it. You guy are the best. Thank you guys for all the favorite, follows and reviews, keep them coming if you want more updates.**_

_**And just in case you hadn't picked up on it, Delos isn't the original Island it was some island that was in the Caribbean, just like Olympus moved to America. Otherwise Apollo and Artemis would have known where to find him immediately but not even Hermes knows where the new Delos was located. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. That is what gives me the motivation to update so often. Thanks so much you guys~OA**_


	4. Author's Note:(

Hey you guys. Sorry to be away for so long. For those of you who may or may not know, I am still a minor (about to be 17 in a couple months) so I have a family and I have a dog. Well my dog has been almost fatally ill and I have been taking care of him which has left me with little or no time to write in the last couple weeks. I wanted all my readers to know that I am **_NOT_** going to abandon this story. I hope to have the next chapter up this tuesday night at the latest. Thank you guys for all your support, encouragment and well wishes. And lastly, if you want to suggest ideas you are more than welcome to do so. I love my readers and having another person's perspective can make things much better sometimes.

~OA


	5. AN:(

So...It has been forever since I updated. My dog did get better and i'm so happy for that. Honestly i've lost inspiration for the story and run out of ideas. I have all my exams coming up and I doubt i'll have to much time to update, so i'm puting this story on hiatus. I may upload a new story if I get another idea. Around May or June I think I should have the time to update if I find the inspiration to write this again. I have just run out of ideas of where to go with it as of now. Sorry to all my readers who i'm dissapointing, I wish I had better news. I'm always here, PM if you want to talk or have suggestions or anything of the sort. Thanks to all my wonderful readers!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I posted a poll on my profile. I have 5 weeks of school left, then I will have time to write. I have been swamped with AP exams, studying for them and finishing up my classes. Summer will be here in 5 weeks and I can start updating again. Do you guys still want this story, if so I will start updating again around the last week of June, but if not I'll do it whenever I feel like which will be once every few months. Just vote and let me know, I'm happy to be back!


End file.
